Conventionally, a method of forcedly circulating air in the housing of electronic equipment by using rotations of a fan in order to reduce a rise in the internal temperature of the electronic equipment has been widely used.
However, a problem is that when a fan device for rotating a fan is fixed directly to the housing of the electronic equipment, a vibration occurring in the fan device due to rotations of the fan propagates and reaches the housing, and noise increases.
In contrast with this, in electronic equipment described in Patent Literature 1, a fan unit is fixed, via a vibration proof fan cover, to the housing of electronic equipment. This vibration proof fan cover is made from an elastic material, and includes a cover body for covering an outer surface of the fan unit, and two or more support projecting portions integrally provided in this cover body. The fan unit described in Patent Literature 1 is a member corresponding to the above-mentioned fan device.
In the electronic equipment described in Patent Literature 1, the fan unit is elastically supported with respect to the housing by the support projecting portions of the above-mentioned vibration proof fan cover. As a result, because a vibration occurring in the fan unit is absorbed by the vibration proof fan cover, the propagation of the vibration from the fan unit to the housing of the electronic equipment is suppressed, and noise can be reduced.